


Function and Technique

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Wake-Up Sex, kinda wingfic in Jake's imagination, mild crossdressing, safe sex, w/s (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: "You should stop stealing things from your girlfriend, Jake," griped Sam, more awake suddenly. He held up the side of the puffy, suede-like covering. "Leave that on and get in."Just some sleepy morning sex and a boy in a little white bra. Did I say "just"?





	Function and Technique

**Author's Note:**

> *Written in the depths of winter when it was -50F, and while Sam was still 19.  
*Yes there is a pic out there of Jake in such an item.  
*Wing-spiration art was also found on IG.  
*Some might consider this set-up infidelity.  
*Not even pretending the real GVF are involved in this manner. This is fiction and should be read as such.

-Early 2019

"Wake up, Sammy!"

Sam opened one eye, and one eye only. It rolled, the personified degree of wrongness standing by his bed making little to no impression. "Go 'way, Jake. 'M sleepin'." As further punctuation, he flopped over on his side and pulled his brand new weighted blanket up over his bare shoulder, so that all Jake could see of him was a hank of messy hair. 

"Aw, come on! I'm horny." 

No answer. Jake lifted a leg and prodded his brother with his foot. Still nothing. 

Shrugging, not to be deterred, Jake slithered out of the white cotton panties he'd worn special and let them fall to the floor. Sam's loss, he thought. When he looked at the figure concealed by the blanket again, the same sleepy eye as before was checking him out, running along the lines of his almost naked body. The matching bralette remained, clinging to the negligible curves of Jake's pecs. Below, the flat expanse of his smooth abdomen unbroken but for his navel till the minimalist patch of hair around his dick, a dick that was on the rise as the two of them eyed each other.

"You should stop stealing things from your girlfriend, Jake," griped Sam, more awake suddenly. He held up the side of the puffy, suede-like covering. "Leave that on and get in."

"You get in," Jake retorted. His legs, then his torso as he laid down, disappeared under the toasty environs, and finally his butt as he pulled at the edge and wormed his way closer to his brother. 

"Get in you, you mean?" Hypothetical question. 

Jake didn't bother answering something so obvious. He dive-bombed Sam's neck, far around to the side so the mark he left could be covered by hair. The just-awake, musk-and-protein scent of his brother sent another rush of blood spiraling downward. It was always the downward spiral with them. Somewhere in the backs of their minds, they knew they shouldn't. But no one was going to get knocked up so who cared? Sam's fingers dug into his triceps, a sure sign he was into it. Pulling away after a minute of enthusiastic sucking and licking, salt on his tongue, Jake asked, "If I do you first, can you hold off and fuck me after?" 

At least Sam was honest. He wrapped his arm around Jake's back, fingers sliding down his spine to toy with the ticklish divide of his ass cheeks. "No! That's asking too much. But there's always round two." 

Attention to one of his hot spots made Jake shudder and shove his pelvis against Sam, who was already stiff and heavy. "True. Got supplies?" 

"You didn't bring any?" 

"I like it better when you take lead." 

"You're such a bottom bitch." 

"Says you, bitch." 

Lucky for Jake, Sam was the better... switch. He made to turn over but Sam stopped him.

"Nuh-uh. Want your legs wrapped around me, Jakey." Sam flashed a dirty grin full of promise and sex and rolling on top of his brother, jostled him into position simply by sinking his bony knees to the mattress between Jake's. "I'm glad you took your panties off before you got into bed," whispered Sam into Jake's ear, his right hand fumbling for lube and a condom, the latter of which he tossed onto Jake's breastbone. 

"Me too." Jake wasn't in as much hurry and offered his mouth. Lips parted, the upper one snarling slightly and the lower pouting, he tilted his chin up just enough. Sam's slanted down across his, urgent, filtering little moans as he rutted his hard-on against his brother's. 

Having been tutored in function and technique, Sam could vouch for Jake's carnal stylings. He'd trained his little brother well. On the bottom, Sam liked to close his eyes, open his legs and let Jake work him over till essence showered them, the sweetest moans and gasps suspended all around them in the air. Whether on his back or on his knees, Sam gave himself over in complete trust. Then he could turn around and give Jake what Jake needed most, a thorough dicking by someone who could read him without one word uttered. On top, while careful and precise with readying Jake, he turned animal, warrior angel, unrestrained growls and enthusiastic hallelujahs personified. This incarnation was what Jake had been after. 

They were practiced enough, the position gave Sam little trouble. Their breathing synched into panting and whuffs as Jake held still long enough to admit Sam's fingers, each making him sweat a little more, and leak a little more. "Look at you, so wet for me," Sam rubbed Jake's nose in the fact, not like he wasn't the same. Gloving himself, he slapped on a layer of slick and groaned long and loud, jaw open in a slight underbite. In, in and in. At the bottom of the slide, he gave a little wiggle, because every single millimetre had to go in for the squeeze.

"Can't help it." Tossing his head side to side, Jake burbled, "feels so good up in me, my cock's hard, my nipples are hard, I wanna give you all my slick and my cream, so do it, Sammy. Fuck it out of me!" 

Sam twisted his hips and thrust. "So tight, Jake, my slutty girl fits me right." He hunched up his back so he could get at Jake's chest, mouthing through the soft stretchy fabric.

Legs tightening around his brother, Jake moaned, "That's right, Sam, suck my tits!" 

That's what he got, a hot mouth leaving damp spots on his bralette and teeth pinching the jutting tips till Sam, pounding for all he was worth but controlled, Jake's thighs securely enfolding him, finally broke. "Rrrrroooowrr!" he yelled and sped up, reared up while Jake, shrieking "Saaammmyeee!" would had sworn wings sprouted from his brother's back, stretched with unearthly power as far as the corners of his room and up to the ceiling as he tensed and shot load after load. Condom or not, Jake felt it inside, heat and love poured forth. Sam was still pushing, shifting. "Feels like, like I shot every drop I ever made... just for you." Sam had probably never run out of jizz, but the first shot of the day was the juiciest. 

"That's sweet of you, Sam. Love feeling you come." Then Jake did, too, between them. He clutched Sam's butt, one cheek in each hand and let the surge of sludgy froth free. Spunk splashed his belly, on his formerly innocent little white bra, a drop or two on his lips which Sam, his eyes doing weird psychedelic things, lowered his head and stuck out his tongue to lick up a stay drop or two of it. 

"Are you stoned?" Sam asked after he'd sampled the flavor. "Tastes kinda like..." 

"Nope, just on you. Gotta love the post-orgasm high."

"Mm. Same. Better than anything a person can smoke or drink. Just wish it lasted longer." Suddenly Sam tensed. "Don't move, though."

"Why?" 

"My new blanket! I don't want your goo all over it."

"Lick it off me, then."

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Vax! It's gonna get all congealed in a sec. Not appetizing cooled off." To add insult to injury, his softened dick slid free. Immediately he stripped off the condom and chucked it in the direction of his adjoining bathroom.

"Such a finicky eater, Sam." 

"Am not. I think I've proved it enough times. Now hold still and don't go rolling around in my bed till I can hose you off." Climbing off a little awkwardly, Sam smiled fondly at his sibling. 

"Oh really, hose me off. We should probably do that in the..." Jake did a double take. Even for the other party being 19 years old, Jake could barely believe what he was seeing. "Is that a piss hard-on?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Race you to the shower!" 

Fin.


End file.
